ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Ultimatrix: Part 2
Still in the works, haven't finished completely. Expect changes during in this page Previously on Ben 10: Omniverse Revolution: '' 'News Reporter: '''Many months after Maltruants defeat, 17 year old, Ben Tennyson has gained a new omnitrix he likes to call the "Ultimatrix". It's unspecified why he chose this version of the omnitrix, but he suggests that the "revolutionary feature does have it's advantages". ''Suddenly, there was a huge noise coming from Bellwood's nearest bank. Ben: Rook, lets move! We got some criminals to chase after. Ben hits the Ultimatrix, turning him into Fasttrack. 'Fasttrack: '''XLR- err, I mean, FASTTRACK! ''The robbers try to make a move on, but they were stopped in their tracks. 'Fasttrack: '''Going somewhere? ''Fasttrack tackles down both the robbers and quickly tied them up with a rope, which for some whatever reason, was laying on the ground. 'Fasttrack: '''You guy's ain't going nowhere. ''Ben slams the Ultimatrix, red rocks covers him, and yellow molten lava flows along with the rocks. His head begins to heat up. Suddenly, the Ultimatrix turns red and Rook notices. Rook: Ben, the Ultimatrix! It's driving you insane! ''Eon: Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that... '''Humungosaur: '''Wait...that voice. It sounds familiar... ''Nega Ben: ''This blows.... '''Humungosaur: '''I know these guys! '''Bad '''Ben: Hello again, Tennyson! ''To be continued... '''BACK TO MAIN STORYLINE ''Eon: ''Well? What are you fools waiting for!? Attack him! Gravattack '(Bad Ben): Other Tennyson, take the left. I'll go for the right! '''ULTIMATE HUMUNGOSAUR: '''So you've chosen, death? ''Ultimate Humungosaur then fires his missiles, ending up hitting Gutrot (Nega Ben). But Gravattack (Bad Ben) then holds his missiles in place. '''Gravattack ''(Bad Ben): Seriously Tennyson? You can do better than this! '''ULTIMATE HUMUNGOSAUR: '''You're right, perhaps there are other aliens I could try! ''Ben hits his Ultimatrix and transforms into Armodrillo. Armodrillo: 'Let's see how you like this! ''Armodrillo proceeds to drill a hole into Gravattack (Bad Ben). '' '''Gravattack '(Bad Ben): Ow! OUCH! Mind helping me out, Nega!? '''Gutrot ''(Nega Ben): Pssh, whateves...'' Nega Ben heads towards Armodrillo. Just before he was about to release his dangerous gas, a sudden portal opens up. '' 'BEN 10,000: 'Atomic-X! ''Ben 10,000 transforms into what he believes one of his most powerful fusions ever. Atomic-X. He jumps out the portal and slams onto the ground. Both Nega and Bad Ben times out. ''Atomic-X: ''Give it a break Eon. Leave the damn kid alone. Armodrillo: '''Hey! ''Eon: ''URGHHH! It's always the heroes trying to save the day! Well not this time! ''Eon attempts to use his time powers to send Ben 10,000 to dimension 21. Then Professor Paradox stops him. '' ''Professor Paradox: ''Enough of this foolishness, Eon! ''Eon: ''Shut the hell up, old timer! I have a job to do and I will NOT LET YOU get in my way! ''Eon attempts again to use his time powers on Professor Paradox. This time, it was successful. '' ''Eon: ''Anyone else care to join him? ''Atomic-X: Enough is enough, Eon! I'm gonna end this once and for all! Atomic-X proceeds to attack Eon. He blasts his Nuclear-X powers at Eon, but to no prevail. '' 'Eon: 'Pathetic! It will take a lot more to defeat me! 'Professor Paradox: 'Perhaps you're right, Eon. That's why I brought a few tennysons with me. 'Eon: 'WHATTT!?? Impossible! I thought I trapped you into Dimension 21! 'Professor Paradox: 'What you failed to realise, Eon, is that I am the master of time. You can consider me more powerful than an average Chromosapien. Tennysons, it's time to reveal yourselfs. ''Into the sky, a portal opens up. And coming from that portal is the tennysons. Ben 23 and Young Ben. '' '''Young Ben: '''Aight, let's see what we got here. Oh I remember you! You're that purple guy who switched our bodies! ''Ben 23: ''Ugh, these guys again. Giant Manster should handle them! '''Young Ben: '''Uh dude, his name's Way Big! ''Ben 23 slams his omnitrix and transforms into Giant Manster Giant-Manster: Aw yeah! Get ready to throw down! '''Young Ben: '''For the record, omnitrix, please give me someone useful just this once! ''Young Ben proceeds to slam his omnitrix and transforms him into Eye Guy '''Eye Guy (young ben): '''Eye, wasn't expecting this guy! '''Bad '''Ben: Ugh, what the hell is this, Eon? I thought you had this mess under control?! ''Eon: SHUT YOUR MOUTH and get them already! ''Nega Ben: ''Meh...okay I guess... ''Nega Ben dials through his omnitrix and transforms into Four-Arms Four Arms (Nega Ben): ''Let's get this over with...I want to go home '''Bad '''Ben: Grrr...fine! ''Bad Ben dials through his omnitrix and transforms into Echo Echo 'Armodrillo: '''This is getting out of hand. Alien-X should fix this! ''Armodrillo (ben) hits his Ultimatrix and transforms into Diamondhead. '''Diamondhead: '''Sure...cause Diamondhead definitely sounds like Alien-X. ''Professor Paradox: So what happens next is an epic fight broke out, a fight so epic that it ended up killing all of them....I'm just kidding. Eventually, Ben 10,000 stopped all this mess with Clock-X and reverted everyone to their respective timelines. Or so I was told...'' Ben: Uh guys, where are we? Random Folk: Welcome to Dimension 21! Ben, Ben 23 and Young Ben: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Random Folk: Noooooooo! My ex said that to me when I wanted to purpose to her. She broke up with me. But it's okay cuz I'm engaged with my ring! Can you believe it? Ben 23: Uh...sure, mister...man he's a freak.. The trio then walks into an abandoned town, with no citizens in sight, other than the strange freak they've just met. '' '''BeN 21: '''I'll seen y'all fella's been talkin' wit that fella right their, eh? Ben: Another ME!? '''BeN 21: '''Ya, that's ight and now you be having to deal wit the horns! Ben 21 dials through his omnitrix and transforms into Humungosaur.'' Want to know what happens next? Find out on the next episode of 'BEN 10: Omniverse Revolution ' '''''Attack on Dimension 21... coming possibly in the unforseeable future (considering this series is mostly left abandoned and has no actual storyline that's good) Characters: * Ben Tennyson * Young Ben ** Ben 23 ** Ben 10,000 ** Professor Paradox ** Random Folk Villains: * Eon * Bad Ben * Nega Ben * Ben 21 Aliens Used: By Ben: * Armodrillo * Diamondhead (intended alien; Alien X) By Ben 10k: * Atomic-X ** Clock-X (mentioned) By Bad Ben: * Echo Echo By Nega Ben: * Four-Arms By Young Ben: * Eye Guy By Ben 23: * Giant Manster Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes